


Motivation

by storytime



Series: Thea and Felicity [6]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Banter, Felicity is hot in Thea's clothes, Felicity's loud voice, Felicity's motivation is Oliver's jealously, Roy thinks Thea and Felicity should kiss, Verdant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 09:43:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2463776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storytime/pseuds/storytime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity offers to help Thea out again and Roy thinks Thea and Felicity should kiss. Bad puns, mentions of Felicity's loud voice and Felicity's less than pure motivation for helping Thea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Motivation

“I am seriously sick of continuously grasping at straws when my staff call in sick last minute!”

Felicity wonders why Thea doesn’t just re-evaluate her staff and let go of the people that keep giving her trouble. It’s the sensible thing to do but a mass firing at Verdant would probably makes the gossip columns and Thea doesn’t need that. Thea does need reliable staff members though and Felicity doesn’t know where she’s going to find them. Not many people are fond of anyone with the last name Queen despite the fact that they are all more than happy to still party it up at a club owned by a Queen.

 

“I could help you out again.” Felicity suggests.

Thea raises an eyebrow. “Really?”

“It was fun, the tips were great and I even got a few numbers. Seven Hells knows I haven’t had a date in months. Give me time and I can stop by my place and find an appropriate outfit. I’ve got one that could work.”

“I vote we just put Blondie in one of your outfits again, Babe.” Roy grins.

Thea throws a napkin at her boyfriend. “Really Roy?”

“What? She was smoking.”

Felicity groans. “That is the _worst_ pun ever.”

“He’s right though, you were totally hot.”

“Hot enough that you’d kiss her?”

Thea smirks at her boyfriend. “Sure but you think I’d let you watch?”

“If you loved me you would.”

“It’s a good thing _I_ don’t love you then.” Felicity shoots.

“Ouch, Blondie, that hurts.” Roy puts a hand over his heart and gives her a wounded look.

“Lover Boy get back to inventory.” Thea kisses him before pushing him towards her office.

 

Felicity watches as Roy walks away and turns to Thea who is going back over her employee list and the documentation of the latest shipment of alcohol she had received earlier in the day. Thea frowns and pulls up the calculator on her phone. When Thea finishes her calculations she pushes the clip board over to Felicity. Felicity quickly checks over the page and grabs a highlighter, marking all the inconsistencies. She confirms Thea’s calculations and pushes the clip board back to Thea.

 

“I am seriously done with dodgy employees and people not delivering me what I pay for!”

“If you want I can ring them up and use my loud voice.” Felicity offers.

Thea waves her off. “I’ll do that while we’re on our way to my house.” 

“You’re dressing me up in your clothes?”

“Roy’s right,” Thea shrugs. “You look totally hot in my clothes.”

 

Half an hour later Felicity is looking at her reflection in the wall length mirror in Thea’s room. She _does_ look good but with Thea’s make up skills she’s going to look stunning and even though she’s going to have to wear her contacts for longer than she wants to, the tips are going to be worth it. Oliver’s future heart attack over her attire though? That was all the motivation she needed. 

**Author's Note:**

> my official tumblr account for my writing: http://storytimeao3.tumblr.com


End file.
